


Bad idea.

by hazzatommo_22



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Drogas, M/M, Muerte de un personajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatommo_22/pseuds/hazzatommo_22
Summary: 『Fionn whitehead es novio desde hace un mes de Harry Styles, al parecer trabajar juntos en la pantalla grande ha hecho que los dos se enamoren por completo.Louis Tomlinson [Ex pareja de Harry styles] no ha comentado acerca de la recien pareja y mucho menos de la nueva propuesta de matrimonio de Fionn hacia Harry.』[O donde Louis tiene una sobre dosis y Harry sabe que no está enamorado de su prometido.]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Fionn Whitehead, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea surgió por la canción de Ariana Grande— Bad idea.
> 
> No tenía idea que yo podía llegar a escribir algo cómo está historia.
> 
> Espero la disfruten.
> 
> Vean las notas al final.

Bad idea:

Capitulo 1.

Harry enrolla sobre su tenedor la pasta roja con queso parmesano (que hace que sus comidas sean de lo más deliciosas) para llevarla a su boca, disfruta de esa deliciosa pasta que su novio Fionn ha preparado. 

Están cumpliendo apenas un mes de estar juntos como pareja.

Se aman, realmente sienten que lo hacen y Fionn lo asegura con la palma en su corazón.

Están cenando y celebrando que Harry ha sacado "Two ghots" como nuevo single, no quiere dar explicaciones acerca de tan bella canción pero todos están seguros que Fionn es el causante de ella.

Fionn genuinamente también lo cree, cree que su novio puso todo su empeño para escribirle una canción y Harry jamás se lo ha negado. Es más; jamás han entablado una conversación de tan dichosa canción.

Fionn preparo la cena en su departamento porque le pareció la mejor idea del mundo para felicitar a su rizado y Harry no podía negarse ante la idea de una sabrosa pasta rojo. El realmente no podría negarse a que lo consintieran. 

Una deliciosa pasta roja con queso y algunas albóndigas están siendo la delicia en sus estómagos.

—¿Te sirvo más, amor?— pregunta Fionn con una dulce voz mientras sus manos viajan hacia la copa de champaña.

Harry pasa por su garganta el último pedazo que abunda en su plato para poder hablar, sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No, he quedado lleno —su mano viaja por su panza por encima de la camisa de abrochar para acariciarla en círculos — Te ha quedado delicioso, cariño —dice el rizado acercándose hacia él para dejar un pequeño pero suave beso sobre sus labios.

Fionn gustoso de tan magnifico besito se lo regresa; se levanta de su lugar tomando ambos platos para llevarlos al fregadero, sus manos están temblando mientras de sus bolsillos saca una pequeña caja negra con una línea dorada, la abre y ve el brillante anillo que escogió.

Hace una semana que lo ha estado pensando, fue a una joyería donde pidió el diamante más lindo para su bello novio, claro que la señora parecía darle un infarto cuando escucho la palabra "novio", pero claramente no era de su incumbencia si ella no es la que lo paga. La joya más bonita que sus ojos pudiesen apreciar fue la que lo cautivó, inmediatamente lo compró.

Y ahora; 

Harry lo espera sentado tomando un poco de esa champaña que compraron hace una semana en el supermercado cuando no llevaban mucha despensa y decidieron mimarse a ellos mismos con la cara botella. 

La cara de Harry brilla sobre la noche estrellada que entra por el gran ventanal, su garganta parece burbujear por la gran bebida, sus rizos están despeinados callándose por su frente por lo cortos que están, sus ojos disfrutando de alguna canción que en su mente suena a todo volumen. 

Las piernas de Fionn tiemblan a más no poder, se siente como gelatina, el sudor en su frente se hace presente al igual que los constantes latidos en su corazón.

El revuelto cabello lacio de Fionn cae hasta sus cejas en pequeñas capas de mayor a menor, su cabello viéndose más negro porque recientemente a decidido brillar más con un color negro sobre el propio. 

Respira profundo tratando de calmarse pero lo único que logra es querer gritar a todo pulmón por la emoción, querer gritar hasta que sienta como su garganta se vuelve rasposa, como sus venas no tan notables se marcarán y como sentirá que se desgarra. 

Después de algunos segundos de parecer que tiene una crisis existencial y un llamado del porque tardaba tanto decide ir hacia Harry.

—¿Que ocurre, amor?— pregunta Harry con una voz dulce mientras lo mira.

Harry siente que la copa se le caerá, que el aire le falta y que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando Fionn se pone una rodilla sobre el suelo y el pie ante el, saca la cajita abriéndola con el precioso anillo plateado con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

El rizado está a punto de desmayarse y solamente por instinto se levanta lo que hace peor sus náuseas por la emoción y qué tal vez, solo tal vez esté a punto de desmayarse. 

—Harry Edward Styles, eres el amor de mi vida —comienza y es sorprendente que esté hablando fluidamente ante tal situación—, un mes contigo y me siento completo en todo el sentido de la palabra, eres con quien sueño despertar todas mis mañanas por el resto de nuestras vidas, —sonríe con los nervios comiéndolo— en este mes y meses que nos conocemos haz logrado que mi corazón se abra hacia ti y por esa razón...— suspira tomando todas las fuerzas que le son posibles— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Sus grandes manos llenas de anillos, incluyendo un plateado con un diamante resaltando en aquella mano, recorren el delgado cuerpo, con alguno que otro cuadro de su novio. Sus caricias van hasta su pecho acariciando suavemente con las yemas de sus pulgares los botones rosados completamente erectos ante sus ojos. 

—Te amo, Hazza— susurra Fionn meloso y con excitación sobre los labios del nombrado.

Harry simplemente sonríe y en respuesta une sus labios en ese lento beso en el que abrazan sus labios con tanto cariño, con lentitud disfrutando cada abrazo y caricias que sus labios se dan mientras el rizado comienza a desabrochar su pantalón con prisa. 

Baja los pantalones apretadamente negros que axfisiaron a Fionn toda la noche debido a fuertes insinuaciones sexuales que creía que Harry estaba haciendo.

O tal vez no creía y lo afirmaba rotundamente porque sus ojos lo presenciaron en alma y cuerpo. 

Las pupilas de Fionn parecen que de sus ojos saldrán cuando siente el caliente y duro miembro de Harry rozar sobre su entrada. Pequeños roces hacen que sus vellos se pongan de punta, han jugado desde que la cena acabó hace una hora y se han corrido tres veces o eso es lo que creía Fionn.

Cuando Harry se impulsa enterrándose en el por completo, las paredes de Fionn enredándose sobre la caliente carne gruesa de Harry, los ojos del actor volcándose al instante que los movimientos se hacen presentes dentro de el. 

Las uñas de Fionn se entierran en la espalda de su prometido, rasguñando una parte de él, Harry no para sus movimientos en ningún momento y mucho menos cuando logra encontrar su próstata.

Fionn se pierde completamente en los movimientos cuando eso sucede, la excitación es demasiada en su cuerpo, está acumulada por tantas acciones que ahora está haciendo el rizado.

Harry se hunde en sus botones rosas; comienza con el izquierdo chupandolo, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras su lengua le toca la punta y sus dientes muerden sin querer lastimar. Toma el cabello de Fionn entre sus dedos para jalarlo mientras hace todo a la vez.

Posiblemente Fionn cree que va o morir si no es que ya lo hizo.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━


	2. Capitulo dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que se mostró en este capítulo es originalmente mía, escrita para esta fic, espero les haya gustado la canción y el capítulo. 
> 
> Love for you.

Cae en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro, sube una pierna encima de su rodilla con torpeza para descansar mejor de la raya de cocaína que acaba de ingerir. 

Lleva días, incluso meses drogándose, ingiriendo sustancias que lo hacen sentirse feliz ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sustancias que hacen sentirlo vivo.

Eso le recuerda porque Harry lo termino, se ríe mentalmente porque él es un maldito drogadicto que jamás pudo dejarlo por Harry y Harry no aceptó eso. 

Y se ríe porque prefiere hacerlo que comenzar a llorar, sintiéndose peor, sintiéndose el peor humano.

Sus ojeras le llegan hasta la punta de las barbillas, sus ojos pesan haciendo que por décima novena vez en el día los estruje para conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo necesitando cada vez más, pidiendo y rogando por algo que lo haga sentir vivo.

Con algún pañuelo verde, que estaba escondiéndose de él, lo amarra alrededor de uno de sus bíceps haciendo que sus venas en su piel caramelo resalten visiblemente ante sus ojos, sonríe con afán de realizar alguna opción en aquellas lindas venas. 

Y sin perder tiempo toma la jeringa entre sus manos, la heroína, esa sustancia que parece miel dentro de ese bello artefacto, la aguja toca su vena, el líquido sale en ella y siente cómo está a punto de tocar el cielo.

Quita el pañuelo verde al igual que la jeringa y siente como puede respirar. Como por fin se siente vivo aun que no durará mucho. 

—Y en otras noticias: El cantante Harry Styles —Louis voltea rápidamente a la televisión, donde alguna periodista está dando los sucesos de hoy en día, su mirada viaja hasta las fotos que aparecen de su ex-novio en pantalla... luciendo bien— se ha comprometido con el actor Fionn W —la conductora sonreí con felicidad y Louis cree que vomitara por el alcohol que ha ingerido— así como lo oyen c-o-m-p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-o-s— la chica lo dice sílaba por sílaba y Louis la mira incrédulo como si ella lo estuviera viendo. 

En algún punto sus oídos dejan de escuchar la televisión, sus ojos comienzan a sentirse mojados y siente como el nudo se le está formando en algún punto de su garganta, es posible que su cuello comience a darle comezón, vea borroso y esté tan solo un poco molesto. O realmente muy molesto. 

Se levanta para caminar hacia su escritorio tambaleándose por la cantidad exagerada de alcohol y droga de hace unos minutos. Sus ojos solo pueden ver borroso, siente como si el piso se moviera o estuviera a la mitad, su cabeza duele y posiblemente sienta ganas de vomita, y ni siquiera ha desayunado para que eso suceda.

Se sienta en la silla negra de cuero, se recarga en el respaldo porque posiblemente su cabeza está por reventar, toma entre sus manos una libreta café de cuero que tiene escrito con tinta negra, en una letra cursiva escrita por el: "Harry Styles, Always in my heart", jala el hilo que cierra la libreta; ese cuaderno tan precioso donde escribe cada canción donde desahoga sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Y esta vez no será la excepción.

"i miss you" es lo primero que lee en una de las hojas, esa hoja delgada donde su letra que parece casi cursiva está impregnada en ella, puede jurar que incluso la libreta huele a un rizado chocolatoso de ojos verdes. O posiblemente esté siendo su imaginación y lo extraña. 

Sus lágrimas comienzan a caer desconsoladamente, cree que no podrá parar y no sabrá qué hacer si alguna invitación llega para el, con la mano temblándole como gelatina; toma la pluma negra para comenzar a escribir con algo de torpeza.

"I'd like to say it's both of us's fault.   
Me gustaría decir que es culpa de los dos   
But it's not like that.  
Pero no es así   
I charge with the guilt of not loving us.  
Cargo con la culpa de no amarnos   
Not to living free.  
De no vivir libres" 

Sus lágrimas caen sin parar, toma la botella llena de alcohol y se la empina tomándose la mitad instantáneamente. Su garganta arde y suelta un carraspeo al instante para intentar que deje de arde, realmente no es en vano porque instantáneamente deja de arder.

"And fuck, I miss you  
Y mierda, te extraño   
It's impossible to say  
Es imposible decirlo   
'Cause now you have a ring  
Porque ahora tienes un anillo   
The kind you always wanted  
De esos que siempre quisiste" 

—Mierda —grita sintiéndose impotente, su garganta comienza a doler por el posible desgarre y fuerza que ha ejercido en ese grito y vuelve a tomar de la botella para acabársela.

Hace su asiento giratorio hacia atrás, escucha como alguna de las botellas es en pujada por la silla, pero realmente eso no importa, así que mira debajo de la mesa donde hay tres botellas de alcohol caro y barato, toma alguna de ellas sin importarle mucho de qué precio es. La pone sobre la mesa de madera frente a él para volver a acercarse.

Vuelve a tomar, la perdida de cuántas a ingerido es absolutamente borrosa, se pregunta si perdió la cuenta en la décima.

"The way your eyeslooked at me  
La forma en la que tus ojos me miran   
I've lost that.   
He perdido eso   
Two ghosts who loved each other.   
Dos fantasmas que se amaban   
Two human beings in need  
Dos seres humanos necesitados   
Sounds like something that I used to feel  
Suena como algo que solía sentir"

—Ha... — siente que la voz esta perdida, se le quiebra al instante, no puede hablar pero sabe que es lo que quiso decir, pero realmente ahora no tiene sentido y lo único a lo que le encuentra sentido es a tomar otra cerveza más.

Piensa en las personas que a lo largo de su vida, como a perdido personas que siempre han sido y fueron importantes para el, que aún que haya pasado algo entre ellos su corazón pertenece a cada una de esas personas. 

Zayn; Su ex mejor amigo quien ama completamente, extraña mas que nada porque a pesar de las peleas y que ahora no se dirijan ni la mirada, a pesar de eso el siempre fue su hermano. Él siempre estuvo ahí cuando Louis simplemente no podía con su propia vida y todo se venía abajo. 

Piensa en qué tal vez debería disculparse con el, arreglar cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ellos porque realmente le quiere y siente un vacío en el pecho desde que no pueden mirarse.

Y su madre, su bella madre quien lamentablemente enfermo, su gran guerrera y mejor amiga quien siempre lo apoyó en cada decisión de su vida, aún recuerda su dulce aroma, su voz, lo preciosa que es y las veces que se extrañaron, no tanto como ahora pero lo hacían, y se ríe porque recuerda que ella quería un muñeco tamaño real de él para darle las buenas noches.

Piensa en el dulce beso en su frente, el cabello lacio que caía por sus hombros y lo radiante que siempre lucia, está pensando en visitarla y llevarle flores para que donde quiera que esté se sienta amada como siempre lo ha sido. 

Las lagrimas de Louis cada vez están siendo mas, bajando por sus pómulos hasta la punta de su barbilla, el ojiazul pasa sus manos sobre sus ojos y es jodidamente en vano porque está llorando aún más y no puede parar de hacerlo.

El amor de su vida; Harry Styles, con esos rizos chocolatosos que amaba enredarlos en sus dedos para después soltarlos y quedaran en un perfecto rulo. Cuando su cabello estaba recién cortado, llegaba a casa para darse una ducha y siempre olía tan bien, con esos cálidos abrazos que siempre le daba. Y cuando lo mimaba a más no poder. Extraña a Harry, a su Harry. Recuerda sus pláticas acerca de los próximos bebés que tendrían y el anillo de bodas que estaría en el dedo de Harry.

Piensa en todas las noches en las que estuvieron juntos en ese mismo asiento, recuerda cada beso y cada pequeña cosa de él. Y el sabe cuánto ama hasta la más mínima cosa del rizado.

Lastima que no lo amaste como para romper el contrato— piensa.

Pero también piensa en sus hermanas y que cuando se muera ella serán millonarias y tendrán para vivir toda la vida.

"I wouldn't hesitate to make you happy.   
No dudaría en hacerte feliz.   
And I don't know why I make you suffer.   
Y no sé porque te hago sufrir   
But it's part of love.   
Pero es parte del amor   
And we never understood.  
Y nunca lo entendimos." 

Su nariz viaja hasta la pequeña y delgada raya de cocaína, pone su dedo anular en su nariz para pasarla por toda la línea aspirando.

"He doesn't love you the way you deserve.  
El no te amará como mereces   
I didn't either, but  
Yo tampoco lo hice pero   
I'm in love with you and all these little things  
Estoy enamorado de ti y de todas esas pequeñas cosas.

He'll never write songs about you.  
El jamás escribirá canciones sobre ti.   
As you deserve.  
Como lo mereces.   
And I'm not trying to compare myself.   
Y no trato de compararme.   
'Cause we know he's the one who's there now.   
Porque sabemos que es el quien está ahora ahí   
Showing off his love.   
Presumiendo de su amor"

Y entonces, después de acabar esa parte, los recuerdos llegan a su mente.

Todas las canciones que escribió para Harry, para su hermoso chico de ojos verdes y rizos revueltos chocolatosos.

Y sonríe porque sabe el amor que cada canción tuvo, cada sentimiento, significado, esfuerzo y recuerdo.

Como siempre luchaban contra cosas difíciles por seguir juntos, porque la sociedad y sus mismos productores dejaran de juzgar en algún punto.

Y lo más difícil de todo es: Ser ellos mismos. 

"Being free  
Siendo libres   
Something we could never do   
Algo que nunca pudimos ser   
But honey, say you don't love me.   
Pero cariño, di que no me amas   
And I'll stay away from your life.   
Y me alejare de tu vida  
And don't cry.  
Y no llores.   
(Baby don't cry)  
(Bebé no llores)   
Because I'm not deserving of something so sacred.  
Porque no soy merecedor de algo tan sagrado 

Maybe I lied when I told you   
Quizás te mentí cuando dije  
Everything's great.   
Todo esta genial   
Everything's fucking great.   
Todo esta jodidamente genial"

Y sus lágrimas cada vez se hacen más presentes porque nada está bien.

Nada está jodidamente bien, y sabe que Harry no dijo en serio que no lo amaba.

Porque cuando más lastimados estaban y mas se necesitaban su chico de ojos verdes dijo: Ya no te amo, Louis

Pero él siempre supo que no era verdad porque Harry jamás lo miro a los ojos. 

"And now I'm here.   
Y ahora estoy aquí.   
Drinking and dredging me.   
Bebiendo y drogándome   
Trying to remember what a heartbeat feels like  
Tratando de recordar cómo se siente un latido. 

You remember that, don't you?  
Lo recuerdas, ¿no?   
Two ghosts who love each other.   
Dos fantasmas que se aman.   
Two ghosts that felt more than a heartbeat.  
Dos fantasmas que sentían más que un latido 

Too bad other people turned it off.   
Lastima que otras personas lo apagaron.   
But don't worry.  
Pero tranquilo.  
Always in my heart, Louis.  
Siempre en mi corazón, Louis." 

Y su mira comienza a verse borrosa cuando inhala la última raya de cocaína, cuando toma la botella de alcohol y comienza a beber con descontrol.

Su respiración cada vez es más lenta y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir respirando, por seguir vivo.

Pero no puede porque está cayendo sobre el suelo, con la botella en la mano, la cuchilla con la que separó las rayas y siente que debe tener un largo sueño.

Sus ojos comienzan a pesar cada vez más y sabe que algo está mal.

Toma su teléfono para marcar a Zayn porque es el primer contacto que encuentra, están peleados desde hace mucho pero piensa que ojalá se toque el corazón y lo ayude.

El timbre del celular suena tres veces hasta que alguien por fin lo toma.

—¿Louis?, diablos, ¿qué quieres? ¿Puedes decírmelo mi.... —su voz se corta cuando Louis comienza a necesitar de respirar más rápido.— ¿Lou? ¿Qué pasa?, hombre habla conmigo —dice desesperado pidiéndole a Liam que se encuentra a unos centímetros que llame a la policia.

Louis no puede hablar, no quiere gastar los últimos segundos de oxígeno que su cuerpo puede aguantar.

Y es cuando su mano se cae al suelo al igual que el teléfono, deja de respirar, deja de oír, de sentir.

Y piensa que es mejor porque ya nada puede lastimarlo, y tal vez pueda ser el mismo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que opinan?, ¿les gusta?, soy tan insegura acerca de esto.

—Jodete, jeffrey —dice Harry riendo mientras toma su abrigo negro.

Ha sido un largo trabajo en el estudio, escribiendo nueva música, creándola y componiéndola.

Su espalda duele de estar tanto tiempo en la silla giratoria tratando frustradamente de que todo rime pero que al mismo tiempo de a entender como se está sintiendo.

Fuera de eso algunas cosas van bien, si siguen trabajando así todo estará mejor, podrán completar las frases que tienen por llenar, y los arreglos para que todo esté listo en dos semanas o menos. 

Esta demasiado ansioso de pensar en si su nuevo single transmitirá algo, está pensando en sus sentimientos encontrados con la canción, y lo bien que se siente poder desahogarte en una canción.

Se muerde el labio evitando una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Jeffrey de indignado. Pero Jeffrey no debería estar indignado, en cambio Harry si. Era algo privado y no quería que las personas se enteraran.

Se acerca a todos los de la banda para despedirse con un simple beso en la mejilla como de costumbre en ellos, mira mal a Jeffrey disfrutando de su rostro como si no tuviera la culpa de nada.

—Oh Harry, yo no fui quien anunció tu compromiso—dice su manager y mejor amigo: Jeffrey con un pequeño puchero en sus labio.

Harry en respuesta lo mira para después hacer un ademán y guiñarle un ojo, se acerca al sofá negro de cuero tomando su gorro de jens reciclados.

Lo coloca en su cabeza, pensando en lo cómodo que se siente y está listo para salir con su guarda espaldas.

Van en la camioneta polarizada negra porque Harry hoy ha estado un poco cansado como para conducir su lindo auto.

Las calles de Inglaterra se siente diferentes hoy, la lluvia cae mojando todo a su paso, las personas corren para evitar mojarse, el cielo está gris, ¿donde está ese rayo de Sol que estaba en las noticias del clima?.

Se muerde el labio al admirar la fría ciudad de Inglaterra, sus manos están un poco sudadas y el frío está presente en todo su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se ponga como la de una gallina.

De su mente se borra cualquier pensamiento cuando se da cuenta que el carro ha parado de moverse, cuando está viendo el edificio color marrón, la puerta grisosa que entras de ella se encuentra el recepcionista.

El cual siempre le pregunta su nombre, lo cual le parece extraño si el básicamente vive en el departamento de Fionn y aun no puede creer que el señor esté olvidando su nombre.

—Gracias— sonríe abriendo su propia puerta, se da la vuelta para bajar pero recuerda algo, sé queda aún sentado; sus pies colgando de la camioneta por lo alto que está — tomate el día libre, cariño y me saludas a tu esposa —dice con una sonrisa para después bajar cuidadosamente para no resbalarse con el charco de agua que está en el suelo 

— Lindo día señor Harry, cuídese y gracias, que dios lo bendiga— dice con amabilidad completamente agradecido con su jefe por darle la oportunidad de llegar temprano a su casa y pasar un buen momento con su amada esposa. El rubio fornido arranca el carro cuando por el espejo mira como su jefe está con los pies en el suelo y la puerta es cerrada en un leve empujón que resuena en sus oídos indicándole que puede irse y disfrutar de este frío día en casa con posiblemente un chocolate caliente.

El fornido arranca el coche dirigiéndose a su hogar, Harry mira como el carro desaparece en la neblina que ahora está descendiendo haciendo que el frío lo rodé completamente, entra sin más que pensar al departamento.

—Hey, hey ¿cual es tu nombre?— El recepcionista con cabello locamente rojo lo detiene en cuanto Harry está limpiándose las botas negras en él tápate de la entrada para no llenar el lugar de agua o algunas gotas de ella, voltea hacia el recepcionista mirándolo escéptico por la pregunta realmente estúpida. Pero suspiré levemente, sacando una de sus sonrisas para no preguntarle porque demonios siempre olvida su nombre.

—Soy Edward Styles— Pronuncia con amabilidad hacia el pelirrojo, piensa en qué tal vez debería de pintarse en la frente su nombre porque el pelirrojo siempre parece olvidar su nombre, se lo pregunta cada vez que viene y eso le llega a irritar porque aparte de él no ve a nadie más que visite el edificio en busca de alguien.— El prometido de fionn whitehead, el del 28B

—Oh claro, sube amigo, él debe estar esperándote— dice nuevamente el recepcionista guiñándole un ojo a Harry, el rizado comprende un poco lo que quiere dar entender y una risa ligera, con el ceño fruncido sale de él. Se encamina hacia las escaleras con baldosas blancas porque cree que subirlas le ayudará a despejarse solo un rato y no es como si quisiera subirse al elevador donde un día se quedó atorado y creyó que moriría.

Recuerda ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, entro al elevador por lo cansado que estaba aquel día, el elevador se detuvo entre dos pisos, entró en pánico y estaba solo, recuerda como el alma se le iba y las piernas se le sentían como gelatina, hasta que tuvo el valor de gritar como loco y alguien fue a rescatarlo, ese día agradeció con el alma ala chica que llamó a emergencias. 

Se dirige al 28B, donde al llegar como la primera vez, inspecciona el numero con detenimiento, lo dorada que es la placa, y el buen estado que tiene, lo brillante que luce como todas las veces que ha estado frente a ella mirándola como si fuera la primera vez, suspira sacándose de sus pensamientos propios para después de eso entrar al departamento. 

Deja su gorro colgando en el perchero que está junto a la entrada, al igual que su abrigo, desabotona su camisa de las mangas enrollándola hasta el codo, a pesar de que el frío comienza a embriagarlo en todo el cuerpo, se dirige a la cocina tarareando una canción de la cual ni siquiera puede recordar dichoso nombre.

—Hola, cariño — dice el rizado mientras se acerca a su prometido quien está sentado en una silla roja giratoria, Harry con una sonrisa, lo toma de la cintura haciendo que la silla se voltee automáticamente, aprovecha para besar los labios de Fionn en un pequeño beso— iré a dormir, tuve un duro trabajo hoy y mi espalda está por morir 

—Está bien, amor— le sonríe devolviendo el beso que recibió con cariño— descansa, te alcanzaré en unos minutos. — dice parando los besos para morderse el labio con suma coquetería esperando que Harry le siga el juego.

—No tardes, bonito— contesta coqueto con una sonrisa para depositar el último beso en su prometido. Fionn sonríe triunfador porque Harry al parecer a captado rápidamente la propuesta que él le ha invitado. 

Se dirige al cuarto de junto el cual pertenece a Fionn pero es como si de el suyo se tratase, con la espalda corcovada por el cansancio y las pocas ganas de ponerse derecho, se sienta en la cama subiendo su pie a su muslo para comenzar a desasearse de las botas que tiene, bajando el cierra y quitándoselas para dejarlas en el suelo, se levanta nuevamente con pesadez para quitar parte de la cobija de la cama, se acuesta bajo ella para poder cubrirse, un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo en agradecimiento por cubrirlo después de sentir toda la neblina. 

Las sábanas verdes lo están abrigando y agradece que sea así, se acurruca en el lado izquierdo esperando con esperanza que Fionn utilice el derecho.

Después de unos cuantos minutos parece que su cabeza está comenzando a irse, la pesadez que siente no lo deja seguir despierto así que el sueño profundo ya está abundando en el.

Sus mejillas rojas por fin están descansando del frío aire, su espalda por fin siente un gran alivio al sentir el cómodo colchón, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados y sus pestañas están realmente alzadas; lo dejan dormir como si de un bebé se tratase.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

El cuerpo de Harry es sacudido con fuerza y con algo de desesperación.

Fionn está sacudiéndolo, su desesperación se nota y se siente en el movimiento de sus manos en el cuerpo de Harry, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro con apuro haciendo que inmediatamente él despierte asustado.

Su cabeza da vueltas por el impulso que acaba de tomar al levantarse de la manera en que lo hizo, Fionn está pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma, el labio le tiembla, y las palabras ni siquiera pueden salir de su boca. Harry automáticamente se preocupa sentándose en la cama, acaricia las piernas desnudas de Fionn intentando tranquilizarlo, el rizado respira profundamente intentando que su pálido novio lo siga para que se calme y así lo hace.

—¿Que ocurre, cariño?— pregunta Harry en apenas un susurro, no quiere usar su voz normal porque eso sólo sonaría como una orden y no quiere que su prometido esté más petrificado de lo que ya se encuentra— respira— vuelve a susurrar sin dejar de acariciar las piernas de Fionn.

—Creo que... —respira hondo tratando de poder articular todas sus palabras juntas, tratando de que sus sentimientos no se apoderen de él como para largarse a llorar y no contarle nada al rizado— Louis... esta muerto.... 

Las palabras no son procesadas en ningún momento por Harry, no puede ni siquiera volver a repetir en su mente lo que Fionn ha dicho, en su garganta un gran nudo comienza a formarse, se levanta, dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando al triste Fionn en la cama, llorando porque sabe cuan tan importante es para Harry, Louis.

Así que Fionn se levanta acercándose a Harry quien esta viendo las noticias petrificado, el pelinegro se acerca al rizado abrazándolo mientras le soba la espalda tratando de que las lágrimas salgan y no guarde absolutamente nada de lo que está sintiendo.

—El joven Louis Austin, más como conocido como Louis Tomlinson, con tan solo veintisiete años de edad a muerto esta mañana, fue encontrado en el suelo del departamento en el que estaba viviendo, la causa de la muerte es más que desconocida, por ahora. —recalca la periodista con la seriedad en sus ojos aun que pareciera que las manos le temblaran y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la noticia que está dando— usted será el primero en saberlo, vamos con mas —dice y Harry parece dejar de escuchar.

Se tira al suelo, pensando en todas las posibilidades de la causa de su muerte y la primera que le llega a su mente es el amor; Harry está roto, una magnífica parte de su corazón se ha ido y sabe que no podrá verla nunca más, se siente pesado de pronto con los ojos demasiados llorosos los cuales en ningún momento se ha dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar y mucho menos de cuando Fionn se acercó a él para abrazarlo como si tratara de refugiarlo aún que francamente es en vano.

El rizado se levanta sin previo aviso, toma su celular marcando al numero de Louis con la esperanza de que él conteste, Fionn está más que confundido, asustado y triste, no sabe cómo actuar y si decir el típico "todo estará bien" porque nada está bien, porque nada servirá si el corazón de Harry, se lo han llevado. 

Harry le marca a Louis demasiadas veces, más de las que pudiese contar y menos de las que quisiera llamar, esta por gritar porque no le contestan las mil llamadas que locamente ha echo; el corazón se le está destrozando con cada segundo y no se está dando cuenta. 

La operadora pide que deje un mensaje y sin pensarlo demasiado lo hace, con la mano en el corazón y las lágrimas por el suelo habla.

—Dime que es una puta broma de mal gusto— el nudo en la garganta se le forma, se acaricia la manzana como si eso ayudara a que se fuera, toma un respiro— Diablos Louis, dime que vives, dime... que aún late tu corazón...

Y es sorprendente hasta para el mismo lo que acaba de hacer, se está sintiendo mal, como la mierda, siente como si el corazón se le fuera a salir y el alma de le quisiera ir lejos hasta hallar a Louis.

Porque quiere creer, quiere meterse en la cabeza que todo es una estúpida broma y que Louis esta drogándose como solía hacerlo, que está componiendo música mientras se mete algo y que esto solo es una maldita equivocación.

Está rogando por eso. 

Pero de pronto a su cabeza vienen las frases de Louis cuando terminaron, cuando Harry lo dejó solo, cuando Harry decidió irse sin mirar atrás:

"—Moriré el día en que dejes de amarme, pero quiero que seas feliz, así que daré la vida por ti, Harry" 

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry sigue marcando, no ha parado de hacerlo.

Mil llamadas y Louis no contestan.

Harry sabe que tuvo que darse por vencido a la quinta llamada, pero también sabe que lo único que el necesita en este momento es escuchar una dulce voz y el acento de Doncaster. 

Lo único que Harry necesita es: 

"Oh, sweet cheeks, estoy bien, ¿crees que algo así podría pasarme?".

Y Harry lloraría, lloraría de felicidad al saber que nada ha pasado, se pasaría la mano por la cara para despertar de ese horrible sueño, correría al hotel de Louis solo para asegurarse que esa adorable nariz de botón aun respira, y que esos ojos azules lo están mirando una vez más después de tanto. 

Pero no es así porque Harry no obtiene respuesta del teléfono y el buzón se ha llenado, porque desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies han estado temblando continuamente, porque cada que pasa sus manos por su cara deseando que sea un sueño se da cuenta que no es así y está marcando como un loco. 

╒========= :☀️: =========╕

Dos días después. 

Los pómulos de Harry están hinchados a mas no poder, su esclerótica es de un color rojo intenso, y sus orbes verdes están tan cansados de llorar y de no poder dormir. 

Fionn se acerca a él cautelosamente, toma la corbata color negra de Harry para ponerla alrededor de su cuello, comienza a atar la corbata pero la fría mano de Harry lo detiene.

-No...- susurra con un nudo en la garganta- a el no le gustaba que llevase corbatas— Harry sonríe con melancolía.

Fionn simplemente se aleja con la corbata en manos dejándola sobre la cama, se sienta alado de ella, sus piernas abiertas para poder recargar sus codos en ellas y comenzar a morder sus uñas.

—Harry, debemos irnos— susurra Fionn intentando escucharse calmado, no queriendo alertar a su novio mas de lo que ya está.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, agacha su cabeza para salir del departamento arrastrando sus pies con tristeza abundando en el.

Fionn simplemente suspira, sale de la habitación con la frente en alto dispuesto en ayudar a Harry y levantarlo de esta, y piensa.

Piensa en lo dañado que estará Harry después de esto, en lo roto que debe estar, y no le queda a Fionn nada más que apoyarlo e intentar ser un soporte. 

╒========= :☀️: =========╕

Algunos minutos más tardes se encuentran en el cementerio Highgate.

Harry deja solo a Fionn quien viene corriendo tras de él, Harry simplemente se junta con sus ex compañeros de banda, los cuatro se dan un abrazo grupal.

Y a todos se le salen las lágrimas por el nudo en la garganta cuando sienten la calidez de todos, cuando el abrazo dura más de lo que debería y sienten el apoyo.

Después de un tiempo separan el abrazo para mirarse.

—Sabemos que esto será difícil para todos y más para ti, Harry, y queremos decirte todos que estaremos ahí incluso cuando creas que no nos necesitas— habla Zayn en nombre de todos, la voz de Zayn se escucha tan honesta y Harry realmente lo aprecia.

—No te dejaremos solo— Habla Liam para a completar las palabras de Zayn.

—Ninguno de nosotros se quedará solo, siempre estaremos ahí— a completa Niall con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Y todos desean volver a abrazarse, así que lo hacen una vez más, por unos segundos y se separan.

Harry realmente no tiene palabras, ni siquiera puede decir "gracias" sin romper en llanto, simplemente mira el ataúd de Louis y piensa en lo bonito que luce.

El ataúd es café claro, con unos soles decorado al rededor de el luciendo increíblemente hermosos, se acerca al ataúd abierto de la parte de arriba para mirar a través de él.

Louis esta ahí, con unos pantalones Adidas y una playera amarilla, y se ríe porque sabe cuando Louis amaba ese vestuario.

Mira su rostro, blanco y reluciente por el maquillaje que pusieron sobre su rostro, y Harry piensa que el maquillaje no era necesario porque Louis lucia hermoso sin el, sus labios están cerrados en una sonrisa con unas pequeñas arrugas a los lados apenas visibles.

Las lágrimas desbordan de sus ojos al ver esa imagen, su corazón duele tanto, y lo único que puede hacer es recargar su cabeza sobre el cristal mientras rompe en llanto.

Harry es un desastre pero es el desastre que ama a Louis, incluso cuando el ya no está.

Su respiración es acelerada, y su nariz se suena inconscientemente por el llanto que desborda de el.

—Te amo, siempre lo haré —susurra casi sin habla— siempre en mi corazón, ¿lo recuerdas?— y sabe que es un mal momento para decirlo cuando llora aún más, cuando siente que su cuerpo está siendo un mar de lagrimas.

Harry no recuerda cuando el ataúd bajo a miles de metros bajo tierra para cubrirlo con ella, cuando la lápida se puso con su nombre, no mucho menos de cómo llegaron ahí.

Y es cuando se da cuenta que ya no están en el Cementerio, si no en la casa de Louis, donde algunas personas están pasando a dar un discurso y soltar lo que tengan que. 

Y sabe que su mundo se está cayendo cuando se siente vacío, cuando ninguno de los abrazos que le dan a el y a las hermanas de Louis lo hacen sentir bien.

Y lo sabe aún más cuando las personas dan palabras sobre el y ninguna de ellas es suficiente a su parecer para la gran persona que fue Louis.

—Llamamos a Harry styles para que por favor pase a decir algunas palabras en conmemoración de Louis William Tomlinson — dice una señora quien al parecer es la tía de Louis, Harry simplemente sonríe con pereza hacia ella.

Harry se levanta de su asiento, caminando hacia donde se encuentra el micrófono, respira profundamente, es noche, el funeral a tomado todo el día.

Y desde que Louis falleció no ha dejado de llorar, está tan agotado pero no importa porque aún está vacío.

Toma el micrófono que la señora le entrega, murmura un "Gracias" con ello, respira profundo mientras sus ojos se cierran.

—Yo no tengo un discurso, ni siquiera lo he proseando y mucho menos planeé que esto pasara tan rápido —murmura en el micrófono Harry.

El rizado se siente tan pequeño porque ahora que habla cree que las personas que pasaron y dijeron algo para Louis son mucho más fuertes que el. 

—Pero quiero decir algo, porque se que si no lo hago llorare todo el día en la cama sabiendo que pude decir algo más que una disculpas por todas las cosas que dije e hice cuando el aun vivía— Harry habla de nuevo acariciándose el puente de la nariz— Recuerdo el primer día que conocí a Louis, bueno... el verdadero día que lo hicimos, en una tocada de nuestras bandas, cuando vi a Louis sobre el escenario mi corazón se detuvo y sentí como mi alma volvía a vivir —dice Harry mientras una risa se salía de sus labios con nostalgia— Después de eso no puedo decir mucho pero recuerdo un "Hi" y un "Oops" en nuestra conversación, pasábamos horas conversando, incluso Louis era de las personas que te hacía reír en todo momento, reír hasta llorar, no creo que sea físicamente posible soltar tantas lagrimas por alguien, incluso en los momentos malos, en los momentos más difíciles me hacia reír, me decía lo mucho que me amaba aun que la pasara mal, aun que el estuviese destrozado, no importa cuantas veces peleáramos porque yo siempre sabía que el me amaba, porque lo repetía incluso cuando dormía en el sofá —se ríe al igual que todas las personas que están ahí— Terminábamos y al minuto tenía un mensaje de el que decía que me quería y que no importara lo que pasara, que yo sería su hogar —Susurra al borde de todo— y no sabía lo que era o a lo que se refería hasta ahora. Yo me enfadaba con el y le decía "No soy tu puto hermano, Lou, soy tu novio" —mira a la familia de Louis— lo siento —susurra cuando la familia de Louis simplemente le da una sonrisa de no pasar nada— pero ahora lo entiendo, porque siento que he perdido mi hogar y solo me queda decir que el siempre sabía escuchar, nunca había conocido a alguien como él y me duele, me duele como nadie se lo imagina porque conocí la versión más pura de Louis, conocí a la persona más amable, a la más amigable, a la persona que sabía lo que era la empatía, a una persona que sabía lo que era levantar a una familia de los momentos más difíciles que puede traerle la vida, Louis tuvo demasiados momentos difíciles y estoy bastante orgulloso de todo lo que pudo lograr —no se da cuenta cuando las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos sin parar— lo único que me hace sentir bien es saber que está aquí a mi lado aun.

╒========= :☀️: =========╕

Harry se quita los zapatos y las calcetas, se levanta buscando su pijama de Coca'cola que compartía con Louis, la pone sobre el sillón mientras se desase de sus demás prendas.

Fionn entra a la habitación con un té, lo deja sobre la mesita de noche y mira a Harry con una sonrisa pero Harry ni siquiera se limita.

—Te traje un Té para que intentes dormir mejor— se sienta sobre la cama de Harry— puedo abrigarte mientras duermes si lo deseas —dice murmurando casi.

Harry se pone la pijama con unas calcetas blancas, camina hacia la cama para acostarse del lado derecho de la cama, toma el té alzando un poco la cabeza para tomar de el.

—No me siento bien, Fionn, prefiero estar solo esta noche, vez a casa, se hace tarde— Harry deja el Té sobre la mesita, se tapa con las cobijas de su cama y se acurruca sobre si.

Fionn se levanta acercándose a Harry para dar un pequeño beso en su frente, le acaricia sus rizos con suavidad mientras que vuelve a dejar otro beso en su frente.

—Iré a casa, si necesitas algo simplemente llámame y vendré — asegura.

—Gracias, Fionn, gracias por todo lo de hoy— dice mientras sus ojos se cierran para poder dormir.

Fionn simplemente toma la ropa sucia de Harry poniéndola en el cesto, apaga las luces y mueve un poco el té lejos de Harry para que no lo tire.

Sale del departamento de Harry sin decir nada más y deseando que no sea una noche tan mal para el.

╒========= :☀️: =========╕


	5. Capítulo 5

Han pasado tres semanas desde el fallecimiento de Louis.

Tres largas semanas donde Harry no ha salido del departamento, en donde esté ahora mismo se mira en el espejo y nota que la barba le ha crecido más de lo que quisiera.

En donde las ojeras le inundan el rostro, donde este último es pálido, excepto por sus ojos verdes con el color bermellón encendido por tanto extrañar y recordar.

No ha dejado de pensar en Louis un solo segundo, incluso ahora cuando deja de mirarse en el espejo para caminar hacia el refrigerador, abriéndolo y viendo que no hay comida.

No hay nada más que medio limón seco (y seguramente frío) y un bote de leche vacío. Cierra el refrigerador para dirigirse ala alacena donde se encuentra con unos macarrones con queso instantáneos.

Los habré llenándolos de agua simple hasta la marca que le indica, los adentra al microondas marcando los dos minutos que deberían estar.

Y se sienta en una silla de la mesa esperando sus macarrones, y sin pensar mucho se hecha a llorar.

Porque recuerda que esos macarrones los compro Louis la última vez que lo vio, recuerda cada pequeño paquete de macarrones que compraba con la excusa de que el insomnio lo invadía en la noche y no quería despertar a Harry para que le preparase algo para el o le bajara los Coco pops de la alacena.

El pitido del microondas resuena en sus oídos y es lo único que mueve a Harry para que limpie sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se levanta sacando los macarrones del microondas, abre la pequeña bolsita que traía la caja para echarle todo el queso y con un tenedor comienza a revolver viendo como el vapor sale y el queso se le ve embarrado.

Toma una botella de agua y se dirige a su cama (la cual está hecha un desastre), se acuesta tapándose con las cobijas color crema que lo abrigan en estos días fríos.

Con el tenedor pincha algunos macarrones para llevarlos a su boca, pasándolos por su garganta y el ni siquiera disfrutase la comida.

Se llena el estómago con los macarrones pero su mirada se pierde en el televisor apagado, sus ojos están abiertos mientras come y ni siquiera tiene noción del tiempo y mucho menos cuando ha comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando los macarrones se sienten mojados en su garganta, y un puchero está en sus labios mientras los macarrones entran en su boca rápido sin prestarles atención.

Llora en silencio, con sus lágrimas regándosele por todo el rostro hasta caer por su babilla en gotas grandes hasta el traste que se posa en sus manos.

La habitación esta silenciosa, sin ningún ruido, ni siquiera los autos fuera del departamento suena, ni si quiera el sol se digna a entrar por la ventana.

Ni siquiera hay sol.

Como si el mundo estuviera de luto.

Como si el mundo estuviera triste, apagado, y extrañado de alguien que brillase en el jodido lugar.

Y ahora todo es tan apagado, las calles, el cielo, la habitación, las personas y su corazón.

[*******]

Fionn entra al departamento de Harry con la copia de su propia llave.

Lo primero que ve es a Harry acostado sobre la cama, con tres mantas encima y dormido, en la mesita de noche un vaso de macarrones y el tenedor en la alfombra. 

Suspira pesadamente, con dos bolsas de mandado en cada mano se encamina hacia la barra de la cocina donde deja las bolsas con comida.

Comienza a sacar las cosas dejándoles en la barra, para después de eso meter todas las bolsas en una misma.

Las deja sobre la barra y comienza a acomodar las cosas que trajo consigo.

Comida enlata en la alacena; frijoles, zanahorias, granitos de elotes, espagueti, sopa. También adorna la alacena con macarrones de los cuales ha estado comiendo mucho Harry y no sabe la razón si el los odiaba.

O eso creía.

En el refrigerador metió algunas frutas y verduras, incluyendo gelatinas y danoninos.

Incluso cambió el garrafón vacío de el porta garrafones.

Recogió la basura de Harry del suelo, del sofá, de la cama, de la alacena e incluso del baño, la saco de la casa dejándola en los contenedores de basura.

Regreso al departamento en busca de ropa sucia pero no encontró nada.

Frunció el ceño desentendido, acercándose a Harry para levantar levemente la cobija y darse cuenta que traía la misma ropa de hace unas semanas.

Fionn pasa su mano por su cabello dándose cuenta que Harry ni siquiera se ha bañado, que la ropa la lleva usando desde hace quien sabe cuántas semanas, que sus mejillas están rojas y sus ojos están hinchados, inclusive su cabello esta largo y su barba, santo cielos.

Harry nunca se había dejado la barba así.

Y es cuando Fionn rompe en llanto, en un llanto silencioso para no despertar a Harry.

Sus lagrimas resbalan tan fácil por sus mejillas y el no hace ningún intento por quitarlas de su rostro.

Fionn se siente tan impotente, tan vulnerable, inútil e incapaz de algo.

El quiere ayudar a Harry, pero sabe que ninguna de las mierdas de "Tranquilo el está en un lugar mejor" ayudarán al rizado.

Esas cosas solo lo harán romper a llorar, romperse del alma incluso (si no es que ya lo está).

Y Fionn lo único que pueda hacer es quedarse con el, intentar protegerlo hasta que esté listo para vivir con ello.

Porque cosas como esas no se superan, se vive con ellas.

[.....]

Hace unas horas Harry despertó.

Sin ninguna expresión al ver a Fionn.

Fionn lo entendía, el rizado estaba mal, estaba destrozado.

Fionn le cortó el corto el cabello, lo suficiente para que que se viera mejor que un revuelto de nudos.

Y no sabe porque pero cuando lo hacia Harry miro hacia el suelo pensativo todo el tiempo mientras rompía en llanto.

Louis le cortaba el pelo a Harry.

Pero Fionn no sabía eso y no iba a saberlo.

Así que lo único que el pudo hacer fue quedarse callado mientras cortaba el cabello y le rasuraba su barba mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus dedos y el rastrillo.

Ahora que ese momento ha pasado, Harry está en la tina, con el agua y las burbujas cubriendo su cuerpo, Fionn sentado en un banco alado de el mientras le pasa el estropajo de patito por la espalda en suaves círculos.

Y después de eso toma la llave para abrirle un poquito y que agua salga de ella, la toma pasándola por la espalda del rizado para enjuagarlo y por su cabello que tiene espuma por el shampoo. 

Harry simplemente cierra los ojos llorando en silencio y abrazando sus propias piernas contra su pecho.

Y Harry en serio quiere parar de llorar, pero no puede.

Harry en serio piensa que está hartando a Fionn cada vez que rompe en llanto sin que el sepa el porque.

Sin que el sepa que imagina, que piensa y que recuerda todos los momentos con Louis.

Porque con Louis hizo tantas cosas, pequeñas cosas que amo en su momento y ahora, cosas tan simples que nadie les daría importancia.

Pero ahí está Harry dándoles toda la importancia del mundo.

[~~~~~~~~]

Harry está debajo de las nuevas mantas que Fionn cambió porque las otras realmente olían desagradable.

O simplemente tenían el aroma a tristeza.

Harry acurrucado en la cama cansado de sentir dolor y de llorar, con Fionn alado de el mirándolo esperando algún movimiento.

Sin embargo, nunca llega.

—Harry...— susurra Fionn bajo.

Y por fin algo se escucha en la voz, por fin alguien vivo se escucha, por fin las paredes han escuchado una voz.

Harry ni siquiera lo ve, solo espera la bala que Fionn tiene para darle, espera la bomba de palabras que el contrario va a darle.

Pero esa platica nunca llega y Harry lo agradece con la poca alma que le queda.

—Las hermanas de Louis vendrán mañana— Fionn susurra de nuevo tan bajo que parece Inaudible— Solo quiero que las mires y les digas un "Hola", ni siquiera espero que les sonrías.

Harry simplemente afirma con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos preparado para volver a dormir.

Fionn suspira rendido, se acerca a Harry para dar un pequeño beso a en su frente.

Ambos durmieron si siquiera tocarse.

Harry no quería que alguien lo tocara y Fionn no haría el intento.

Esa noche Harry volvió a dormir sin su brújula, sin su alma, y sin una daga que lo cuidara de todas las cosas a las que Harry le tenía miedo.

Esa noche Fionn durmió con la preocupación en todo su cuerpo, buscando alguna manera de ayudar a Harry, buscando una manera de que la vida regresara a Harry.

Pero en el fondo, Fionn sabía que Louis no volvería.


	6. Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente Harry está perdido en las baldosas marrones del departamento, sin pensar que es la cuchara pequeña de los brazos de Fionn. 

Sin pensar si fionn está dormido o si quiera vivo.  
Solamente mira las baldosas, con la mente en blanco mientras que sus manos acarician las sabanas y de vez en cuando apretándolas con fuerza sollozando en silencio.

Porque a pesar de que no sabe si Fionn está dormido o no, él no quiere llamar la atención, el solo quiere llorar en silencio mientras descubre porque las baldosas se volvieron tan tristes al igual que él. 

Un escalofrió le recorre desde la espalda a la punta de sus pies cuando siente como una mano le acaricia la espalda, con lentitud mientras se acerca a su hombro para dejarle un suave beso que chasquea en la habitación combinándose con los bajos sollozos.

Fionn suspira pesadamente mientas coloca su mano en el brazo de Harry en una pequeña caricia dándole a entender que quiere que se dé la vuelta.

Y Harry no entiende porque el simplemente tiene su mente en blanco y no lograr procesar ni si quera sus propias acciones. 

Después de minutos eternos lo entiende y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con fionn quien automáticamente pone su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza de Harry sirviendo como almohada, y con la mano que le ha quedado libre toma la cintura de Harry en volviéndolo como a un pequeño bebé.

Harry simplemente se acurruca ante el tacto, cierra sus ojos con fuerza cuando más lagrimas llegan sin avisas y los hipidos son más fuertes de los que a él le gustaría. 

Fionn besa la coronilla de Harry tan suave y suave su mano a sus rizos chocolatosos para acariciarlos con suavidad intentando calmar su respiración que se había vuelto rápida.

—Llora lo que necesites y si te faltan lagrimas llorare contigo, Harry— Fionn susurra suavemente hacia Harry aún con sus manos envueltas en sus rizos.

Y Fionn no lo dice como novios, y sabe que no se interpreta así cuando entre el y Harry hay un espacio personal como si ellos no estuvieran comprometidos.

Sabe que en estos momentos ya no es prometido o novio de Harry, sabe que no lo será por un largo tiempo hasta que Harry regrese a la vida.

Hasta que su alma se sane y sus ojitos verdes no sean un completo océano en el que ni el mismo quiere mirar.

No quiere mirar el daño qué hay.

Y mucho menos quiere mirar el amor qué hay en ellos.

No quiere admitir que ese amor no es hacia el.

(.....)

En la tarde, cuando las calles de Londres están frías y solitarias, cuando el cielo está nublándose anunciado que pronto lloverá la puerta es tocada.

Fionn abre la puerta sabiendo a la perfección que las hermanas Tomlinson están detrás de ella, saluda a todas estrechándoles la mano y besando su mejilla.

Harry al escuchar voces cuenta hasta diez respirando lentamente hasta agarrar el suficiente valor para salir del baño.

Harry viste con unos pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta de tirantes roja, su cabello esta un poco despeinado y sus uñas están clavándose en la palma de su mano aguantando las ganas de llorar cuando ve a las tres hermanas Tomlinson. 

Lottie es quien ve primero, su pequeña Lottie quien lleva un pantalón marrón y una blusa negra quienes hacen conjunto con sus tenis blancos, Harry se acerca lentamente a ella y la abraza.

—Ni siquiera puedo arreglarme, Hazz— Lottie susurra suave con la voz rota intentando bromear y al menos que el ambiente triste se vuelva feliz.

Todos saben que Louis los quiso ver siempre felices, incluso en los peores momentos cuando estaban cayéndose a pedazos.

—¿Estás desarreglada ahora?, santo cielos, debes enseñarme, amor — dice Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus facciones se relajan.

Harry abraza con cariño a Lottie, y este enseguida nota como el cuerpo de Lottie se relaja, se tranquiliza he incluso puede decir que tiene paz después de tanto tiempo.

Se separan del abrazo después de unos segundos para que Harry pueda saludar a las demás. 

Harry Mira a las gemelas, phoebe luce un pantalón holgado blanco y una camisa negro con un suéter de lana del mismo color, Daisy por su parte lleva un pantalón holgado negro y una blusa blanca con un suéter de lana del mismo.

Harry se ríe admirando como aún se viste iguales pero con diferentes colores.

Se acerca a ellas y envuelve a ambas en un abrazo, que lo hace sentir como si estuviera en su hogar nuevamente pero algo falta y no lo puede descifrar.

—Hazz, nosotras...— Phoebe y Daisy hablan al mismo tiempo, hablan tan bajo que Harry puede sentir como el alma se les está rompiendo al hablar.

—No tienen que decir nada, todo estará bien ¿si? — Harry habla con seguridad en su voz, besando la frente de cada una— aprenderemos a vivir con esto, sean fuertes, mis niñas.

Y es lo único que las gemelas necesitaban para romper en llanto en brazos de Harry.

(....)

Los cinco está en la mesa de madera que adorna la cocina, están terminando el delicioso caldo de papas que Harry ha preparado.

—¿Sabes que Louis se hubiera burlado de ti por darnos para cenar caldo de papas?— Dice Phoebe riendo y mirando con burla a Harry. 

—Cariño, por favor, Louis ni siquiera hubiera dejado que lo preparase — dijo mientras reía de igual manera.

—Hubiera preferido un puré de papas—Dice Daisy mientras sonríe hacia Lottie con un poco de nostalgia.

Harry lo nota inmediatamente, no quiere que lloren, que se sientan tristes, quiere que aprendan a vivir con ello aun que sea lo más difícil que puedan hacer. 

—Pollo con queso mozzarella— dice Harry con una sonrisa, pone sus manos una arriba de la otra sin tocarse.

—Enrollado en jamón de Parma— Dice Lottie alzando sus manos para hacer el movimiento de una tras otra como si de envolver algo se tratase. 

—Acompañado de puré de papas— dicen las gemelas al mismo tiempo colocando sus manos en el aire como si arrastrasen un objeto.

Todos ríen en la mesa con nostalgia y felicidad mezclada.

Incluso Fionn ríe a pesar de que no conoce la historia tras la increíblemente receta que Louis Tomlinson pudo preparar cuando vivía.

Pasaron dos horas después de aquel recuerdo de la sabrosa comida de Louis.

Y después de eso hubieron alguna que otra pequeña risa, alguna confesión tan triste que los corazones de todos se rompieron por trocitos. 

Más cuando Phoebe se quedó en algún punto de la habitación, que nadie podía averiguar con certeza. 

Se quedó mirando fijamente sin parpadear, con la pierna moviéndosele con rapidez y los labios siendo mordidos por sus dientes.

De pronto trago saliva, tan fuerte que todos se imaginaron el nudo que tuvo que haber pasado por su garganta porque hasta la boca le llegó a temblar.

De pronto cuando Lottie pregunto "¿Todo bien?", Phoebe se rompió en llanto, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, con los dedos de sus manos adentrándose en su propio cuero cabelludo como si se lo quisiera arrancar.

Sus lágrimas, sus pequeños sollozos fueron el único sonido que todos necesitaron para saber que ahora debían estar unidos más que nunca y que a pesar de los sucesos anteriores aún eran familia. 

Harry supo que tenía que comenzar a ser fuerte, que tenía que proponérselo, porque a pesar de no ser familia de sangre o por un casamiento, los veía como tal.

Y eso iba hacer hasta el final de los tiempos. 

Pero Harry también sabía que el necesitaba tiempo, que su corazón no iba a sanar tan rápido como el quisiera.

Harry sabía que sabía que tenía que llorar, romperse, caerse para darse cuenta que debía de ser fuerte, por el.

Por su propio bienestar, y porque Louis le hubiese dado una mano para levantarlo cada que sus rodillas tocasen en suelo.

Pero ahora estaba solo y tuvo que caer para darse cuenta que el azul no regresaría.

Que una mano no se estiraría para levantarlo, que un corazón no iba a latir por el, que las palabras de aliento de sus conocidos no funcionarían porque no serían de aquel acento de Doncaster.

Harry necesitaba tiempo para si mismo y debía buscar la forma de tenerlo. 

(....)

Perdón por siempre tardar tanto en actualizar. 

Espero les guste y voten, en serio gracias por 4K leídas.

Gracias, gracias y mas gracias para ustedes.

Perdón por tan poco. 

Love for you.


	7. Capitulo 7

han pasado dos semanas y nada ha cambiado.

La lluvia sigue cayendo sin cesar, el cielo es gris, las ventanas se empañan y no hay vista hacia la ciudad.

Harry aún está en la cama, sentado, recargado en la cabecera de su cama, sus pies desnudos acariciando las sabanas con un bote de macarrones entre las piernas. 

Su mirada está fija en la pared de color blanco que adorna su departamento, esperando, a pesar de no saber que es lo que el espera lo hace, se queda sentado metiendo con un tenedor macarrones a su boca un poco fríos por el tiempo en el que se perdió en la pintura blanca.

Y es cuando Fionn entra al departamento con su copia de la lleva, se adentra con una sonrisa demasiado feliz para el departamento de Harry.

—Hola, mi amor, estaba pensando —comienza Fionn acostándose en el borde de la cama de Harry y cuando este último emite un "ummmh" le hace saber a Fionn que puede continuar— en que podríamos ver toda la tarde películas y cocinar algo, ya sabes, como a ti te gus...

—No tengo ganas, Fionn — Harry interrumpe de forma inesperada, aun llevando macarrones a su boca— 

—¿No tienes ganas o no quieres estar conmigo?— pregunta Fionn con cierto enfado en sus palabras, incluso el tono que utiliza es enojado simulando ser burlón pero obviamente no funciona porque Harry sabe con que objetivo lo hace.

—No empieces una discusión, Fionn, sabes que no me gusta pelear— la voz de Harry es calmada, tan pacifica que no pareciera que Fionn acaba de levantarle la voz.

— ¡Yo no fui el que comenzó esto Harry, fuiste tú y la estúpida manía que estás teniendo de alejarte de mi! —Su tono de voz no ha bajado y las palabras que utiliza Fionn se vuelven más acusadoras hacia Harry. 

Harry se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina, tira el vote vacío de macarrones al cesto de la basura y el tenedor lo deja en el fregadero, se sienta en una de las sillas de la barra y recarga sus codos de ella.

Fionn está frente a Harry, parado y esperando una respuesta.

—Tres cosas Whitehead— dice Harry serio mirando a Fionn— en primera: te soporte el tono dos veces, no pienso hacerlo tres, así que baja el maldito tono porque estamos hablando bien— Harry habla Pacífico pero su rostro está molesto.

Fionn asiente automáticamente a bajar su tono de voz y habla para comprobarlo. 

—¿cual es la segunda, Harry?— arquea sus cejas y su tono a cambiado radicalmente a uno pacifico y dulce.

—Me siento de la mierda ¿ok?, peor que la mierda— aclara Harry mientras acaricia sus propios rizos señalando su desesperación— Louis...— se atraganta con sus propias palabras, inhala y exhala intentando calmarse— Louis murió, maldita sea, y todo morimos con el, se llevo una gran parte de nosotros consigo, mierda....— Harry murmura lo último pensando en sus palabras.

Fionn ahora parece apenado por causar la ahora desesperación de Harry, por haber hablado de esa manera cuando las cosas no están de la mejor manera como para poder iniciar una pelea.

Y Fionn quiere disculparse porque abre su boca pero se cierra inmediatamente cuando sabe que Harry está por hablar.

—No he hablado con los chicos porque no tengo la fuerza, me levanto y las piernas me tiemblan, el corazón me pesa, todo mi maldito ser pesa, —Harry mira a Fionn al borde de las lagrimas— ¿crees que estaba listo para esto?, no, mierda no, desearía haber sido yo, desearía haber muerto antes de ver a Louis en un ataúd, antes de no volver a ver su sonrisa. 

Y es cuando Harry rompe en un llanto increíblemente, rompiéndose como si fuera una zapatilla de cristal que ha caído al suelo, completamente destrozado.

Completamente indefenso. 

—Y es una mierda porque sus hermanas perdieron a Jay y a Fizzy, Dios...— Harry vuelve a hablar acariciando sus brazos los cuales comienzan a picarle— y ahora Louis, el se fue y yo aún no puedo aceptarlo, y quiero morir, todos los días veo esa maldita ventana —señala la ventana que está en la habitación— y deseó pararme frente a ella y parar con todo el sufrimiento porque no puedo, ya no puedo —Harry jadea a causa de su llanto incontrolable.

Harry limpia su frente porque está comenzando a sudar, lleva sus manos a su pecho porque siente como el corazón le late demasiado rápido como para ser verdad, su respiración comienza a ser acelerada como si el aire se le hubiera ido.

Se levanta pero es en vano cuando se cae al suelo por el repentino mareo, y es cuando Fionn se tira rápidamente a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Harry, Harry, cariño— habla Fionn desesperadamente intentando que Harry le diga algo y cuando no lo hace lo levanta dejándolo en la cama, toma su celular y marca a emergencias pidiendo una ambulancia hacia la dirección de Harry.

(.....)

Harry está en el hospital hace dos horas que lo llevaron y esta en una camilla comiendo una gelatina verde que le ha traído la enfermera, y hace una mueca de asco porque esta terrible y el olor a hospital nunca será el mejor.

Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad el cual el piensa que fue ocasionado por el miedo y la impotencia que había estado sintiendo todos estos días.

—¿Harry?— Fionn entra ala habitación acercándose a la camilla en la que se encuentra el rizado, sentándose en la esquina— cielos, me asustaste, creí que te perdía.

Harry simplemente le sonrió calmándolo, respiro profundamente sin querer tener otro ataque de ansiedad y deja la gelatina sobre la charola en la que la habían llevado.

—Gracias, Fionn, por estar ahí y por traerme aquí, en serio gracias— la voz de Harry sonó dulce y amable tratando de tranquilizar a Fionn— siempre te agradeceré todo esto.

—No importa, lo hago porque te amo— Fionn comentó haciendo un ademán con su mano y cuando Harry no contesto volvió a hablar— te llevaré a casa cuando te den de alta.

Harry agradeció internamente, le había dado vacaciones a su chofer sabiendo que no saldría porque vamos, nadie tiene previsto un ataque de ansiedad por primera vez y acabando en el hospital.

(.....)

Llegaron al departamento de Harry, este último se dirigió al baño para abrir la llave del lavabo y echarse un poco de agua en la cara para despertar del largo camino que tuvieron, cuando cierra la llave de el lavabo y se seca la cara con una toalla regresa a la sala donde estaba Fionn.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones viendo como Fionn se sentaba delante de él.

—Bien, empieza— hablo Fionn de vuelta sabiendo lo que se venía.

—Quiero terminar contigo— Harry miro los ojos de Fionn decidido— no puedo con mi vida en estos momentos, y no quiero que cargues con ese peso de estar preocupado por mi cada día de tu vida.

—Harry... cariño, habla conmigo— Fionn se levanta para sentarse alado de Harry— se que lo de Louis fue difícil, te pido perdón por haberte hablado de esa manera hace un rato, no debí hacerlo, debí ponerme en tu lugar —abraza a Harry por los hombros dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

—También lo siento, debí ponerme en tu lugar también, se que no es fácil porque ya es un mes desde que Louis...— Harry se queda callado porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta cuando ha comenzado a llorar— y lo siento pero necesito tiempo para mi, no puedo estar en una relación mientras mi corazón está destrozado.

Fionn asiente lentamente comprendiendo cada una de las palabras que Harry ha dicho, Fionn sabe que el rizado está mal así que por un par de segundos lo piensa y sabe que es momento de terminar la relación porque a pesar de que Harry no lo dice;

El corazón de Harry siempre ha pertenecido a Louis y es algo que nadie va a poder negar.

Simplemente Harry necesita tiempo para aprender a vivir sin un latido y para darse cuenta que siempre será Louis Tomlinson.

Que aunque Harry busque nuevas caras, nuevos corazones, nuevas personas: Louis siempre será su verdadero primer amor.

—Está bien, Harry, lo dejaremos pero debes prometer que vas a salir a delante, que vas a esforzarte por vivir con esto porque nadie te va a sacar de esta más que tú, tus propias ganas —Fionn habla y mientras lo hace el anillo plateado con incrustaciones de diamante se posiciona en la palma de su mano dando fin a su relación.

—tienes que ser valiente y si necesitas algo, tienes mi numero y yo nunca me iré, Harry— Fionn termina dando un último beso en la mejilla de Harry.

Fionn busca entre sus bolsillos sacando la llave del departamento de Harry, la deja sobre la mesa enfrente del sofá en el que está sentado Harry, se dirige hacia la puerta para salir del departamento y dejar solo a Harry.

Cuando Harry por fin esta sólo grita mientras las lagrimas corren por sus pómulos deslizándose hasta caer de su barbilla.

—¡No puedo!— Harry grita desgarrándose su garganta— no puedo, no puedo, no puedo— susurra entre pequeños sollozos.

Se acuesta en el sofá haciéndose bolita, abrazando sus piernas con sus manos y escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas mientras llora.

—Ya no puedo, ya no puedo.—Harry susurra contra sus piernas aún estando en llanto, aun estando con el corazón roto.

Se muerde los labios hasta que le sangran de la fuerza con las que los ha estado presionando contra sus dientes.

—Quiero morir, quiero morir.— repite entre susurros llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello— ¿por que no yo?, ¿por que el?— pregunta a la nada mientras que escucha como su corazón se rompe cada vez más.

Esa noche Harry durmió en el sofá con el corazón un poco más roto que la noche anterior, con los labios sangrados y unas cuantas lagrimas secas en sus mejillas. 

Esa noche Harry se quedó dormido mientras lloraba y gritaba cuanto odiaba estar vivo, con sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar sus piernas en un intento de calmarse.

Harry durmió una noche más sin Louis, sin una sonrisa acompañado de arruguitas en las que el siempre quiso vivir, sin unas clavículas en las que hundir su rostro y llorar porque se siente insuficiente o simplemente triste. 

(....)

No me regañen, está muy corto, lo sé. ):

¡Gracias por leer y por 9k de leídas, estoy muy feliz y sorprendida por lo que ha logrado esta historia!

Esperen otro capítulo pronto.

Y no dejen de comentar porque me hace feliz ver sus comentarios ): .

Love for you.


	8. Chapter 8

: 

[ ⚠️ ]: Capítulo demasiado largo intentando recompensar todo este tiempo que no subí un capítulo.

[⚠️] 4498 palabras

[ ⚠️ ] Mención de tres canciones que personalmente me hacen sentir triste o verle el significado a las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

[ ⚠️] Mención de otro famoso: Lewis Capaldi.

[⚠️]: si ven alguna falta de ortografía me encantaría que me la hagan saber, gracias.

Bad idea:  
Capitulo 8:

Harry está limpiando el sofá con una franela roja y un líquido especial para los muebles, quería que se vieran limpios, como si no hubiese estado llorando por el por mas de dos meses.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que terminó con Fionn.

Desde que Fionn no hace su despensa y no va a la casa de Harry cada que esté tiene una pesadilla de culpabilidad, tampoco va a su departamento para levantar a Harry de la cama diciéndole que apesta y que debería bañarse y afeitar su barba.

Harry apestaba a tristeza, a culpabilidad, o al menos eso era lo que el olía cada que se escondía bajo las cobijas o cada que metía su boca debajo de su propia camisa para limpiar sus lagrimas.

Esta tarde se bañó pero dejó su barba intacta, gustándole solo un poco como lucían los vellos negros al rededor de su boca.

Se arregló con una sudadera blanca con una línea azul gruesa en el medio combinándola con unos pantalones holgados marrones claros y sus zapatos negros.

Liam, Niall y Zayn vendrían a casa esa tarde, quería estar presentable para ellos, tenía tiempo que no los veía y quería estar cómodo porque estaba seguro que sería una tarde larga.

—¿Y Fionn?— pregunta Liam de repente cuando todos parecen haberse tomado un minuto para comer de su sopa instantánea. 

Los cuatro están en la sala del departamento de Harry, Liam está alado de Zayn el un pequeño sofá comiendo sopa instantánea de sus propios platos mientras Zayn roba los camarones de la sopa de Liam sabiendo que este los dejara porque no le gustan.

Niall y Harry están el sillón más grande, comiendo también de sus sopas instantáneas y mirando en la televisión golf aún que Harry no está prestando atención porque no lo entiende pero Niall parece fascinado con los jugadores e impresionando con lo lejos que llegan las pelotas.

—Termine con el, Li— responde Harry en un tono bajo, apenas en un susurro mientras mira su sopa enfriándose en el plato que descansa en sus manos.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?— la voz de Zayn tiene un tono confuso, está mirando a Harry con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que Harry ha hecho.

—Cierra la boca, se te meterán las moscas— dice Niall hacia Zayn en un tono de broma mientras dirige su mirada hacia Harry— si no quieres contarnos esta bien, Hazz, lo entenderemos. —la voz de Niall se vuelve dulce y comprensiva y Harry cree que llorará en cualquier momento.

—Termine con Fionn porque no me siento bien, no me he sentido bien y necesito tiempo para aprender a vivir sin Louis— dice Harry mirando aún como su sopa deja de sacar vapor por lo fría que comienza a ser.

Todos se quedan en silencio con el sonido de un palo de golf en la televisión golpeando una pelota con determinación.

Niall se estira hasta la pequeña mesa en el centro para apagar el televisor y les hace una seña a Zayn y Liam para que puedan acercarse al enorme sofá.

Niall se corre junto de Harry para pasar su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndolo a su pecho para acariciar los chocolatosos rizos de Harry.

Liam se levanta dirigiéndose en silencio hacia el sofá donde se encuentran Niall y Harry, se sienta al otro lado de Harry para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de este pasando su mano por su cintura.

—Zein, Zein, Zein —Liam bromea mirando a Zayn— ven aquí y no reproches.

Zayn se levanta sin ganas de pelear, se sienta alado de Liam, Zayn coloca su cabeza en el hombre de Liam y su mano viaja a su muslo para que éste pueda tomarla.

Liam toma la mano de Zayn sin dudarlo entrelazándola y sonriéndole.

—Termine con el porque fue una mala idea haber tenido una relación tan rápido después de que termine con Louis— Harry cierra los ojos ante las caricias de Niall y el pensamiento de "no llores, no llores, mantente fuerte".

Un minuto de silencio otra vez, toda la habitación en silencio hasta que escuchan como Harry hace todo lo posible por tragar el nudo en la garganta que se le ha formado.

—Harry, no importa si lloras, hazlo, eres totalmente libre de hacerlo y si te rompes aquí, ahora o en cualquier momento de tu vida— Zayn comienza a hablar en un tono bajo y suave sin ganas de hablar fuerte— sabemos que no somos Louis, que no vamos a calmar tu llanto o a decirte cosas lindas como el lo hacía pero estaremos aquí, no nos iremos.

—Créele, esta vez Zayn no se irá, esta vez si es su estilo— dice Niall aún acariciando los rizos de Harry.

Todos excepto Zayn sueltan una fuerte carcajada ante el comentario de Niall, ríen mientras Zayn tiene un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Después de reír por un rato todos están nuevamente callados, Niall enrollando rizos en sus dedos y soltándolos, Harry cerrando sus ojos con la cabeza contra el hombro de Niall dejando que juegue con sus rizos, Liam contra el hombro de Harry acariciando la mano de Zayn en sus piernas y este último contra el hombro de Liam dejando que juegue con los dedos de su mano.

Harry sabe que tiene que hablar, no porque sus amigos lo obliguen (porque no lo hacen), si no porque quiere hacerlo porque se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha estado reteniendo sus sentimientos, sentado en su cama que ahora se siente demasiado grande y llorando todo el tiempo.

Su cabeza duele de tanto llorar en ocaciones y siente que el corazón se le saldrá en cualquier momento porque la presión en el pecho cuando llora es increíblemente fuerte y dolorosa.

—Cuando termine con Louis fueron una mierda los siguientes días porque me sentía tan triste y pensaba "¿por que no puedo dejar simplemente que Louis fume y seguir con el?" Porque sabía que cada que teníamos una pelea Louis se drogaba de más— habla Harry y las lagrimas no tardan en caer por sus mejillas.

Niall sigue jugando con su cabello en un intento de calmarlo con las suaves caricias, y todos se quedan escuchando en silencio y sin interrumpir a Harry para que pueda seguir hablando.

—Y también pensé en "si Louis me amara el las dejaría" porque yo lo animé muchas veces y lo apoyé pero ahora me doy cuenta que no podía dejarlas porque en toda su vida estuvo perdiendo personas, incluso se perdió a el mismo cuando comenzaron a controlarlo.

— Y cuando te perdió a ti ya no le quedaba nada.— termino Niall en un pequeño susurro arrepintiéndose al segundo. 

—Niall, se supone que lo estamos protegiendo— reclama Liam mirando a Niall aún con su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Está bien, Liam, el tiene razón, hasta ahora me doy cuenta porque a Louis ya no le importaba si moría o si seguía porque a pesar de que tiene a sus hermanas y hermano, el siempre fue inseguro sobre quien realmente lo amaba o si realmente alguien llegó a amarlo.

—Pero tu lo hiciste Harry y el siempre supo que lo hiciste, a todos nosotros nos sorprendió que el dijera algo como "se que Harry me ama realmente y ustedes envidian eso" porque tú lo conoces y siempre ha sido inseguro con esa mierda y cuando estaba contigo el siempre trato de ser seguro. —dice Zayn mirando en algún punto de la habitación pellizcando el dedo de Liam cuando esté dejo de jugar con sus dedos.

Y es cuanto Harry se da cuenta cuanto le duele que todos hable como si Louis siguiera ahí, como si Louis siguiera vivo y las cosas tuvieran una solución.

—Recuerdo la vez que vino corriendo hacia Zayn, Liam y hacia mi diciendo "Voy a casarme con Harry, todavía no se lo he pedido pero voy a casarme con el, estoy seguro"— Niall comenta mientras una sonrisa de nostalgia aparece en sus labios.

Liam respira ondo y cualquiera en esa habitación puede jurar que han escuchado como ha aguantado las ganas de llorar pasándose el nudo en la garganta con todo el dolor en su corazón. 

—mierda...— murmura Liam riéndose— fue de las pocas veces en las que vi que Louis estaba seguro de algo, seguro de si mismo...

Están recordando a Louis, después de tanto tiempo cada corazón en esa habitación se siente con vida, con ganas de seguir adelante o tratando de no caer.

Y cada persona ahí siente como el nudo de forma en sus gargantas y no pueden creer lo fuerte que es porque de cada persona ahí sale al menos una lagrima.

Y todos se quedan callados porque saben que si alguno pronuncia hasta la más mínima cosa las lagrimas caerían sin previo aviso.

Se mantienen callados por lo que parecen horas pero en realidad sólo un par de minutos de silencio en los que los corazones se escuchan latiendo por un amor, amigo, un hermano perdido.

—tenemos que vivir una vida por Louis, tenemos que seguir adelante porque si nos rendimos todo se va al carajo— habla Zayn cuando nota que nadie está dispuesto a hablar— 

—Louis hubiera querido eso, que no nos rindiéramos y que lo intentáramos— habla Niall mirando a algún punto de la habitación. 

Liam cambio el tema de conversación de pues de que Niall dijera que no se rindieran porque cuando Liam volteo a ver a Harry noto que las lagrimas no tardarían en caer.

Y a pesar de que ellos aseguraban de que estarían con Harry cada que llorara, cada que los necesitara, Liam sabía que Harry había tenido suficiente tristeza por un tiempo.

Así que después de dos horas de conversar sobre diferentes cosas importantes para cada uno donde todos prestaban atención y opinaban acerca del tema;

Los chicos están listos para irse a casa.

Así que ahora se están despidiendo de Harry, cada uno dándole un abrazo que dura minutos con una caricia en la espalda para tranquilizarlo y un susurro de "si me necesitas solo llama", "Estaremos aquí siempre que lo necesites y aún que no lo hagas, lo estaremos" o "se fuerte Harry, no te rindas" 

Y el último en darle un abrazo es Niall, Niall le acaricia los rizos a Harry y ríe con nostalgia para después alejarse y mirar a todos.

—Harry, si te sientes triste no lo retengas —Niall mete sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones holgados azules—, plásmalo en canciones, eso sirve mejor de lo que pensarías.

—Desahogarías toda tu tristeza si hicieras eso, Harry— Liam añade con un suspiro.

Zayn abre la puerta del departamento de Harry.

—Cuando estuve triste por alejarme de ustedes escribe "Good years", y por mi mente pasaron todas las veces en las que me apoyaron y no me arrepiento de separarme de la banda aun que en el momento me sentí triste— Zayn aprieta el pomo de la puerta al recordar los momentos— supongo que fui valiente al alejarme de ese tipo y solo quería que ustedes también abrieran sus ojos aun que eso me costara la amistad de Louis, pero mírense, somos libres o lo intentamos serlo.

Zayn muerde su labio tratando de no llorar mientras mira al suelo.

—Todavía no sacó esa canción pero está escrita porque aún no estoy preparado para soltar todo ese dolor de haberlos dejado, el daño que le cause a Louis pero créeme que pronto la escucharas y te darás cuenta de lo destrozado que estuve.

Zayn sonríe con nostalgia levantando su mano para agitarla en el aire en forma de despedida para después de eso salir a un paso normal dirigiéndose hasta el ascensor para irse de ahí.

—Cuando extrañe a Zayn, escribí "Remember" se que no la has escuchado porque tampoco se si estoy listo para soltar esa canción y todo el mundo sepa cuanto extrañe a alguien— es el turno de Liam de hablar y nuevamente una mano se pone en el pomo apretándolo— pero básicamente se trata de cuanto extrañas a alguien, de cuanto amas a alguien a pesar de que te hace odiarlo, y te preguntas en algún punto "¿cómo lo olvido si todo se sintió como la primera vez?" créeme que mientras mas la escribo mas me deshago de este sentimiento.

Liam suelta el pomo para acercarse a Harry dándole un último abrazo acariciando de nuevo su espalda y apretándolo un poco como si no quisiera dejarlo.

Las lagrimas de Harry no tardan en caer, este último se mantiene en silencio como si no quisiera que se enterasen que estaba llorando pero todos lo sabían. 

Liam le deja un beso en los rizos como consolación, se aleja de Harry para después abrazar a Niall diciéndole en un susurro "te veo luego ni, cuídate también".

Y con ese susurro es como Liam suelta a Niall y se va del departamento de Harry y posiblemente a tomar un avión.

—Bueno, supongo que es mi turno de confesarte mi canción triste sobre alguien que ame alguna vez o que amo. —Niall comenta riendo.

—Supongo que si— Harry le sonríe con nostalgia aún con las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y sus hombros se encogen en un escalofrío repentino.

—¿Qué te puedo decir?, mi mejor amigo es Lewis así que mucho que decir sobre canciones tristes, corazones rotos, almas perdidas, culpabilidad, impotencia, muchísimas cosas tristes— Niall ríe ante sus propias palabras.

Y Harry se le une en una estruendosa risa, carcajeándose hasta que sus labios se unen en un puchero y comienza a llorar.

Lagrimas golpeando sus pómulos cayéndose cuando llegan a su barbilla, el puchero sigue ahí y Niall no cree que vaya a desaparecer.

—No te dire que entiendo como te sientes porque no lo hago porque Louis fue y es mi amigo, mi hermano pero tu, dios Harry, tú eres el amor de su vida y el es de la tuya— Niall sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza— son almas gemelas, y en esta y en otra vida lo serán, estoy seguro de eso Harry.

Harry siente cómo está cayendo, como el vacío en su pecho se intensifica y el no creyó eso posible hasta este momento.

En donde Niall le dice las cosas directo aun que no sean las cosas que Harry quisiera escuchar pero sabe que será mejor la verdad. 

— Y no se que va a pasar pero espero no perderte a ti también porque no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida— Niall muerde su labio intentando mantenerse fuerte— tienes que ser fuerte Harry, armarte de valor para seguir adelante y no esperes a que alguien venga aquí porque nadie te sacará de esta, sólo tu puedes hacerlo.

Harry se rompe de nuevo, una vez más, las lagrimas corren sin parar.

Harry está tan triste y tan solo.

Harry limpia sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano sobando su ojito con rapidez tratando de quitar las lagrimas y cuando siente que lo hace mira a Niall asintiendo y aún que el cree que ya no hay lagrimas los rasgos de tristeza en la cara de Harry se notan.

—Está bien, gracias —Harry simplemente susurra con la voz rota.

—No, no está bien, Harry, porque estas cayendo, estas tan sumergido en la tristeza, te estás haciendo daño y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo mal que estás— Niall habla con tristeza— mírate, comiendo comida enlatada cuando antes te encantaba preparar comida y crear nuevas recetas, mira las sábanas, mira tu habitación, tu departamento, Harry estas tan triste y esa tristeza te está consumiendo tan rápido.

Harry voltea hacia su cama donde las sábanas están desarregladas, donde las almohadas están solamente en un rincón acomodadas como si en algún momento fueran a proteger a alguien.

Las sábanas tienen pequeñas manchas las cuales pertenecen a las lagrimas de Harry, la barra de la cocina llena de comida enlatada y comida chatarra que seguramente ya no contiene nada.

El lavadero lleno de trastes sucios, teniendo solamente la sala arreglada la cual arregló Harry especialmente para no dar mala apariencia cuando en realidad tomo todas las cosas y las boto en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, no te hundas, pelea por ti, por seguir adelante, y no te sientas culpable por las cosas que pasaron, por Louis o por terminar con Fionn, si Louis falleció fue un accidente porque estoy seguro que el no moriría hasta no intentarlo una vez más contigo— Niall continua hablando— y si tu relación con Fionn terminó tal vez fue lo mejor porque tú corazón estuvo roto desde antes de estar con el y lo único que creíste que necesitabas era alguien para sanar el dolor en el culo que fue Louis cuando en realidad tuviste que tomarte un tiempo.

Harry suelta una pequeña risa con lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos pero esta vez se contiene para no romperse de nuevo.

—Así que nada de lo que haya pasado fue tu culpa, jamás lo será —Niall le sonríe de nuevo— ¿quieres que te cuente mi historia con alguna canción?

Niall pregunta sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para acercarse al sofá tomando su chaqueta sabiendo que tendría que irse.

—Si, por favor— Harry pide con amabilidad mirando cada pequeño movimiento de Niall.

—"This town", supongo que la has escuchados— Niall mira a Harry asentir— Aveces pienso que mis canciones son sobre Shawn, y aveces pienso que es sobre un amor del que jamás he podido hablar.

Harry lo mira con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de Shawn.

Sin embargo, le sonríe después para después asentir haciéndole saber a Niall que toda su atención está sobre el.

—Un amor de la infancia, ya sabes, cosas inocentes como tomarse de la mano o un simple beso en la mejilla, y cuando eres pequeño decir las cosas, expresarte siempre suena fácil pero conforme vas creciendo te das cuenta que no lo es, que no encuentras las palabras y que siempre deberías medir lo que sale de tu boca.

Harry asiente ante ese pequeño comentario porque es verdad.

Recuerda cuando era pequeño y decirle a su mamá que se sentía mal porque nadie quería ser su amigo era fácil, porque Anne siempre estaba a su lado cuando cosas como esas ocurrían y simplemente lloraba porque sentía que no encaja.

Su madre seguramente le hornearía unas galletas junto con un gran vaso de leche y alguna serie que pudiese pasar en la televisión, probablemente "friends" si tenía suerte.

Lo arroparía en el sofá con la manta roja y le daría un pequeño beso en la mejilla el cual se quedaría marcado por el labial que utilizaba y Harry no sé lo quitaría porque ama los besos de mamá.

Pero con el tiempo eso cambio.

Harry fue creciendo y planeaba contarle todo a su madre siempre, incluso cuando llorara.

pero los chicos de la escuela siempre murmuraban cosas como "Debería darte vergüenza que tu único amigo sea tu madre", "¿Contarle todo a tu madre?, pfff, que idiota", "¿Tu mamá pela tus peleas también, Harry?".

Y Harry no estaba molesto por contarle las cosas a su madre, le molestaba que hablaran mal sobre ella cuando ninguno en la escuela tenía ni el más mínimo derecho a nombrarla.

Así que para que las burlas cesaran, Harry callo y acumuló su tristeza sobre su espalda y este año pesaba más de lo que alguna vez imagino que pudiera pesar.

— Con el tiempo las personas rechazaban personas porque no eran correspondidas en el amor, mis amigas y amigos venían tristes hacia mi porque las personas que amaban simplemente no lo hacían de regreso— Niall se encoge de hombros— Harry, jamás quise que alguien me rechazara, que alguien dijera "Niall no te amo" o "No siento lo mismo por ti, ¿cómo podría?" tuve tanto miedo de que alguien pisara mi corazón que me convertí en una persona cerrada a mis sentimientos.

Harry se sorprende al saber que Niall alguna vez fue cerrado con sus sentimientos porque desde el día uno Niall siempre fue un amor de persona.

Invitándolos a todos a su casa incluso si sabía que casi nadie iría, Niall se arriesgó a que sólo Harry lo visitará aquella primera vez.

Pero Harry no quiere especular antes de tiempo así que deja que Niall siga contando escuchándolo con atención mientras se dirige al sofá para sentarse en el brazo de este.

—Un día conocí a la mujer más hermosa, mi corazón se derritió, no sentía mis piernas, con el tiempo la conocí y te juro que era un completo amor de persona, jamás conocí a alguien igual y cuando recordé que el rechazo existía mi corazón se rompió solo un poco, y pensé, "Vaya, el pensar que ella va a rechazarme me ha roto, ¿que pasará si le digo que me gusta?" — Niall limpia rápido una pequeña lagrima que se escapa antes de que Harry se dé cuenta.

Pero es demasiado tarde porque Harry lo nota instantáneamente, Harry quiere levantarse, abrazarlo, mantenerlo en sus brazos como Niall lo ha hecho siempre.

Pero justo cuando lo va hacer Niall hace una seña con su mano que le indica que espere, que todavía no necesita ese abrazo.

—Pasaron meses incluso, mi amor por ella crecía, te juro que antes pensé que las mariposas en el estomago eran pura farsa pero cuando las sentí, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo porque ella estaba probándome que el solo gustar de alguien te lastima, que el simple hecho de pensar en ella todos los días, imaginar a esa persona con alguien más, te destroza la cabeza y que cuando estas cerca de esa persona todo desaparece, incluso tus angustias y sientes como el corazón se te repara con solo sentir su calor.

Harry está seguro que el va a llorar con solo escuchar a Niall.

Harry está seguro que el llorará con cualquier cosa ahora porque el y su corazón están tan sensibles en este momento que cualquier cosa podría hacer que el quiera romper en llanto.

—Las personas se cansan, se cansan de esperar una respuesta, de ser correspondidos y ella se canso, porque jamás le dije que me gustaba, que adoraba cada pequeña cosa de ella porque no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar mis sentimientos y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir, así que ella simplemente se cansó de mi, se alejó y ni siquiera me moleste en buscarla porque pensé "ella no quiere verme mas" y un día salí con unos amigos— Niall muerde su labio tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

Y Harry no le importa cuando sea el momento adecuado en el que el necesite un abrazo porque el quiere abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo está bien y que lo apoyara.

Así que se levanta y lo atrae a sus brazos, pasándole las manos por la espalda cuando Niall comienza a llorar en silencio y Harry tiene que acariciarle el cabello para que sus ojos se cierren y se sienta protegido.

—Salí con ellos al club donde supe que ella me gustaba de verdad porque ellos me veían decaído al pasar de los días, y cuando llegamos sentí que todo se derrumbaba de nuevo porque ella estaba en los brazos de alguien más riendo como solía hacerlo conmigo.

La voz de Niall suena rota y Harry puede escuchar un corazón romperse y no está seguro de cual de los dos corazones se ha roto una vez más.

—Despertaba con ganas de besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y que lamentaba ser una persona cerrada que lo intentaría por ella, que tenía ganas de decirle lo que la primera vez no pude decir pero era demasiado tarde porque ella ya había conocido a alguien más y a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a conducir a cualquier lugar del mundo con tal de que ella me amara, sabía que ya no lo lograría, así que simplemente me rendí y simplemente me quede con mi corazón roto.

Niall pasa sus manos por la cintura de Harry para obtener más de ese cálido y reconfortante abrazo que recibe.

Harry suspira tratando de no llorar también así que simplemente abraza a Niall y deja un beso sobre su cabello.

—Ya supere esa etapa Harry, por eso puedes escuchar esa canción, porque cuando salió a la luz fue el día en el que estuve listo para soltar ese sentimiento y si estoy llorando es porque quiero protegerte, porque quiero que sepas que no debes rendirte, que debes salir de esta y de las que vienen porque siempre hay una solución, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, no superarlo porque el que ya no esté jamás se supera, solo se aprende a vivir con ello y a seguir a delante, ser más fuerte.

Y después de eso estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos más porque Harry no quería soltar a Niall.

No quería que el se fuera y que lo dejara solo de nuevo en el frío departamento, pero Niall tenia sus cosas y Harry no quería asustarlo diciendo algo como:

"Niall, puedes quedarte esta noche, prometo que será solo esta noche"

Porque Niall haría preguntas sobre cómo está, que si algo mas lo atormenta y Harry no está listo para tener una conversación aún más profunda que la de ese día. 

Así que después de unos minutos se separaron, despidiéndose asegurándose que pronto volverían a verse y que si algo ocurría siempre existían los mensajes de texto y aún que pareciera que ellos estaban lejos.

Siempre estarían cerca del otro incluso si no lo necesitaran.

Así que esa noche Harry durmió mejor que la noche anterior.

Gracias a los concejos de sus amigos y el pensar que debía por el y por Louis:

Vivir una vida por los dos.

Dedicado a mi abuelo que hace unos días se cumplieron 6 meses sin el.

Te amo con todo el corazón, te juro que viviré una vida por ambos, y que trataré de ayudar a mi papá con el sentimiento de haberte perdido.

———  
Y quiero decir que;

¡muchísimas gracias por 1K de votaciones y 12K de lecturas!

¡No saben lo intensamente feliz que me hacen cada día, esto es por ustedes y para ustedes!

¡Gracias, de verdad, gracias por tanto y perdónenme por tan poco!

¡Feliz de tenerlos y feliz de seguir escribiendo!

¿Les gustaría una lista de música en Spotify/YouTube sobre las canciones que son mencionadas en cada capítulo o que quedarían?

Oh, y algo más:

Cada día tienes la oportunidad de elegir algo, y yo te pido que por favor, siempre elijas el amor.

Love for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi tumblr es: @Bellotasytles47
> 
> Mi Instagram es: Paola_ap7
> 
> Mi Wattpad es: AmericaPaola22
> 
> Gracias por leer ♡ ♡


End file.
